


Taking Control

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Dating, Doggy Style, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Orgasm, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You'd notice for a while that Jesse had wanted to take control a little more in the bedroom, so you give over yourself to him completely.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Taking Control

It was just a regular date night, the two of you had gone to a little restaurant nearby the apartment that you shared and you had enjoyed a peaceful meal, sharing anecdotes and catching each other up on details of the week that you’d missed over a nice meal and sharing a bottle of wine. The two of you agreed to skip dessert as Jesse had promised you a nice evening back home.

The two of you were locked onto one another the entire journey home, having to make little stops in alleyways to share passionate kisses before tugging each other closer and closer to the apartment. Jesse practically carried you up the stairs and pinned you against the door as you shared another deep kiss whilst he dealt with that pesky lock.

The door swung open and both of you fell through, Jesse tugged you in the direction of your bedroom, both of you pulling at each others clothes along the way, by the time that you were thrown backwards onto the bed you were both just in your underwear and Jesse as looming over you, massaging himself through his boxers and eyeing you up and down.

“Jesse…’ Your voice was delicate but it caught his attention as those warm eyes flickered over your features. “I want you to… do whatever you want to me~” Your voice was delicate and Jesse’s brows rose in the air as if to make sure that you truly meant what you were implying. “I want you~” For a while now you had sensed that Jesse was holding back so maybe with permission he would finally let himself go.

A moment later Jesse took ahold of your waist and flipped you over so that you were on your stomach on your bed, yanking down your underwear and spitting against your entrance before forcing two fingers inside of you. “This what you want, huh?” His voice was low and husky as he leaned down over you to slip his free hand into your tresses and yank your head backwards.

The sound that were pouring from your lips were driving Jesse wild. “Oh, is this what you want, hmm? You want my fingers? You want my big cock?” Jesse growled into your ear. “Baby, I’m gonna give you everything tonight because you begged me so good with that pretty mouth of yours.” Jesse nipped at the helix of your ear before chuckling slowly as you flinched away from the pain. “You hear that?” His fingers finished to move inside of your walls, sloshing and slurping sounds erupted from within you as he thrust faster. “That’s the sound of your sweet walls beggin’ for my cock~”

You were panting softly as your entrance squeezed around his fingers, shuddering and shaking as Jesse pushed you further and further. “Oh, does that feel good? You’re being so good for me…” Jesse growled into your ear. “You want my cock, baby?” He growled and you nodded. “No, no… I’m gonna have to hear you say the words… I might hear your walls beggin’ but I wanna hear those sweet words comin’ from your lips too~”

So this was what Jesse had been holding back all this time. It was so new and exciting. You weren’t used to Jesse treating you like this, or speaking to you in this way, so having him completely dominating your form was perfection. “C’mon, now… Don’t be shy~” Jesse purred and you whimpered as you began to beg shamelessly. “Please… Please…. Please, Je-Jesse… I want your big cock to fill me up… Please… I need it… I need it.” You cried out forcefully.

A big grin spread across Jesse’s lips as he pulled his grinding fingers from within you, slapping your ass brutally and making you squeak before rounding those wet fingers around to sink them into your mouth. “Why don’t you clean these off?” He commanded and you suckled, cleaning them of your juices before pulling them from your mouth with a pop. “Good~” Jesse rewarded you sweetly as he slipped his hand back down your body, rubbing your rump where he had slapped you before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his thick length. “Now, since you asked so nicely I’m gonna give you everythin’ that you want, sweetness…” Jesse purred, lining the the of his cock up with your entrance and gripping your hair exceptionally tight before sliding inside of you to the hilt in one thrust.

The whole experience made a shocked moan pull from your lips, tiny tears stinging the corners of your eyes. Jesse wasted no time beginning to slam his cock inside of you, reaching your limit every time that he bottomed-out. “Uuuh, fuck… Ooh, baby… You feel so fuckin’ good wrapped around me…” Jesse slammed himself harder before releasing his grip on your hair and moving his hands down to grip onto your hips, squeezing them tight in his hands, angling your hips upwards so that he could slam down harder into you. “Oh, baby… Oh, fuck darlin’…” Jesse purred sweetly.

This was all incredibly overwhelming for you, gripping onto the sheets tightly and just trying to ride this all out. Jesse was hitting all of your perfect spots, stroking and nudging them each time that he rocked inside of your sweet walls. You were unable to even form words as your body began to tremble, Jesse smiled down at you knowing that you were approaching your end and fucked you harder. “That’s it… That’s it… Show me just how good my big cock makes you feel…” Jesse coxed your orgasm to its peak.

The sound that spilled from your mouth was laced in pleasure, howling and moaning as your body shook beneath Jesse’s. “Yes. Yes. Yes…” Jesse chanted, as you writhed in pleasure as you felt these waves of pure satisfaction roll across ever inch of your body, walls spasming around Jesse’s rock hard cock as you milked him for everything that he was worth.

Jesse fucked into you harder and harder, chasing his own end after being satisfied that you’d found your own even with him being overly possessive and dominating, clearly you liked this all just as much as he did. After a few moments Jesse stilled completely against you, burying himself deep in your walls and shooting his load inside of your walls, shooting rope after rope before huffing and then falling down beside you onto the bed, sweaty chest rising and falling desperately.

For a few moments you both sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of this wonderful afterglow before Jesse rolled over tiredly and stroked your hair and back lovingly. “I don’t know how you knew I needed that but thank you, darlin’…” Jesse muttered and you just smiled warmly at him, leaning over and pecking his lips in a meaningful way. “Anytime, Jesse~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
